The Package
by passionately happy
Summary: What if Bella and Edward met because of a package? And who's Stephenie Meyer?
1. Edward's Package

_**Author's note:  
**_

_**I would like to credit Deydreambeliever and her story for my insparation to start this one. I have permission from her from a PM(Private message) to use her begining and basic premise to start my story. I assure you, will quickly convert to my own story. Again, I would like to thank Deydreambeliever for letting me use the begining of her story.**_

_**N'joy :)**_

_**twihard36  
**_

"Edward, honey, a package came for you today," Esme remarked when we came home from school.

"What did you get me this time, Alice?" I asked indifferently. Packages were a common occurrence in this house, thanks to Alice's shopping obsession. Of course, due to her psychic visions, which included stock market trends, we had more money than we could spend in hundreds of years. This was comforting considering we were immortal vampires.

"It wasn't me this time," Alice protested. Her eyes glazed over momentarily as she used her gift to see what was in the package. I used my mind reading gift to watch the vision with her. I saw myself open the box and take out a set of four books. Then I saw myself curled up on my couch, reading all night and all the next day.

"Oh, just books. Enjoy your weekend, brother," she smirked, dismissing me and my package. She grabbed Jasper's hand and ran up the stairs with him. Rosalie and Emmett had long since disappeared into their bedroom.

"Thanks, Mom," I mumbled, kissing Esme's cheek. She beamed at me. I knew I had just made her week. I usually kept to myself, eschewing physical touch, but I knew how much it meant to Esme to threat her like my mother. She had been acting like a mother to me for about eighty years now. I loved her and would do anything for her.

I grabbed the package and headed to my room. I sat on my black couch and tore open the box, eager for something new to stimulate my intellect. I took all four books out, resting them on the cushions beside me. I picked up the first book and dove right into the prologue.

I was shocked and appalled as I read. Several chapters into it, I turned to the author information. I didn't recognize the name or the picture. How did this Stephenie Meyer know all my family's secrets? How dare she publish this information, exposing us to the world? Did she know what the Volturi would do to her for this? This was serious business. There was no way the Volturi would believe we had no part in this. Our whole family was in grave danger. I decided I had better read all the books and find out just how much this woman knew. The books were long, but reading at vampire speed, I would be finished some time tomorrow.

I stopped reading, staring at the page in shock. The first chapter was all about me. Who knew me well enough to write this? It had only just been decided. I flipped quickly to the author information. I stared blankly at the picture. Who was Stephenie Meyer? How did she know me and my family? I was certain I had never seen her before in my life. This was really weird. I decided to keep reading and was soon drawn into the story, certain it must be fictional. Yet it was so true to my character and personality. I could really see myself behaving just like the Bella in the book. A little part of my heart kept asking, "What if it's real? What if Edward is just as real as I am and Charlie is?" I stayed up really late, unable to put the book down. I finally finished the book, but felt dissatisfied with the ending. Then I made the mistake of reading the teaser chapters at the end of the book. What a cliffhanger! There was no way I could stop there, surrounded by thirsty vampires! I quickly scrambled to grab New Moon. I read until I got to the point the chapters were mere single word place holders depicting the passage of time. I set the book aside.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I read Bella's response to me leaving her. I was certain, knowing myself, that I had left loving her still, but wanting to protect her from becoming a monster like me. After all, vampires mate for life, for eternity. Having declared myself, there was no way I would have 'gotten tired' of her. It was impossible for my kind to fall out of love. The only way I could have intentionally left my mate would have been if I truly believed she'd be better off without me, but it would kill me inside to walk away.

By the end of New Moon, I was feeling pretty stupid and mad at myself. I had royally screwed things up and hurt so many people, according to the story. The worst part was admitting to myself I really would have behaved that way in those situations. I really was a sick masochistic lion, to push away and destroy the woman who made my heart sing in some twisted hope she would be better off without me. I quickly moved on to Eclipse, not wanting to dwell any longer on the revelations I was having about myself, my insecurities, and my weaknesses.

By the end of Eclipse, I was ready to hunt down Jacob Black and tear him limb from limb. I'd never even met him, never even met Bella, but I was ready to rip him to shreds for what he did to my imaginary mate in a story book. How pathetic could I get? I figured I'd better read Breaking Dawn and find out the answer to that question.

I read Breaking Dawn in a constant state of shock. I made love to Bella while she was human? And other than the first time, when I didn't know what to expect, it was not only possible but glorious? A baby? I could have a baby with Bella? Jacob imprinted on my daughter? Bella was the perfect newborn and had an awesome gift that allowed her to protect our family from the Volturi and also allowed me to read her mind? Our child would grow to adulthood and then live forever? By the time I reached our happy ever after ending, I was completely blown away.

I picked up Twilight, wanting to read it again. To my surprise, the book was completely blank, including the cover. All the pages were blank, there was no cover picture, no title, no author. I was suddenly extremely thankful I had a perfect memory. Never had I been so grateful. I realized I now had nothing to show anyone else. All four books were completely erased. I couldn't tell my family – they'd never believe it. Well, they knew I didn't lie, so they would believe me eventually, but I realized I didn't want to share any of this yet.

After coming to know Bella through the books, I had come to several realizations.

I was already in love with Isabella Swan, who may not even exist.

If she was real, I would never leave her.

I wanted to marry her and have a child with her.

I would not hesitate to change her when the time was right.

Jacob Black – the whole love triangle thing wasn't going to happen

I would not do anything to cause the Volturi to pay attention to my family. I would do whatever we needed to stay under their radar.

I knew something strange and magical was happening, because the books had erased themselves. Hopefully, that meant the books had never actually been published and the Volturi would have no idea of their existence. I immediately went to the computer and searched for Stephenie Meyer on the internet. I was very relieved to not that no one matched the description on the cover. I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. My family was not currently in danger.

Now I just needed to determine whether or not she was real and when she was coming. I had heard through the grapevine that Chief Swan's daughter was coming to live with him, but I hadn't cared enough to pay attention to the gossip before. I drove into Forks and parked in front of the police station. I relaxed, letting my mind drift into the building to pick up the stray thoughts of the people inside.

. . . I think I'll have ravioli for dinner tonight . . .

. . . I am so tired. I can't wait until my shift is over . . .

. . . There's no way they can pin this on me. Nobody saw what I did . . .

. . . I wonder how Bella is settling in, probably unpacking today . . .

She was here! Now to see if there was any truth to the story. One whiff of her scent was all I needed to confirm or disprove it. I drove to Charlie's house, spotting his cruiser parked out front. I parked nearby and walked up to the car. I opened the passenger side door and was immediately hit with a scent that set my throat on fire. Venom pooled in my mouth, and I knew my eyes were black. I quickly but quietly shut the door and ran back to my car. It was true! First things first, I needed to hunt. Now.

I was back home in minutes. Everyone looked up at me as I raced through the door. Esme gasped as she noticed my eyes.

"What happened, honey?" She fretted, coming over to take a closer look.

"I caught a whiff of a delicious human scent and realized I'd let myself get too thirsty. I need to hunt now, and I was hoping you'd all come with me," I confessed. I really wanted them to be fully satiated before they encountered my Bella on Monday, but I couldn't tell them that. They were all shocked that I'd actually asked them to come with me.

. . . Boy, he's really panicky. That's not like him. It must've been a close one. Glad it wasn't me for once . . . Jasper sent me a wave of calm and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm a little thirsty myself. I'd be glad to keep you company," Jasper proclaimed. Alice started searching the future. She clasped Jasper's hand and smiled at me too.

"Of course we'll join you," she remarked. "I can see we're going to have a lot of fun on this trip."

"Awesome!" Emmett shouted. "I challenge you all to a contest to see who can catch three different species of animals first."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett, but she had been watching me with concern.

. . . Since when does Mr. Perfect lose control of his thirst? . . .

"Why don't you kids go on ahead and go? Carlisle will be home soon, and I'd rather wait for him." . . . Unless you particularly want me to come along, Edward? . . . Esme eyed me with concern. I smiled and shook my head, trying to relieve her mind.

"You two deserve a little time alone. Why don't you just enjoy our absence tonight?" I suggested. She grinned happily, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Well, now I'm definitely going," Rosalie complained in feigned annoyance. . . . Nice job, Edward. That was really thoughtful. They really don't get much time to themselves. . . She sounded both surprised and pleased with me.

"I'm surprised at you, Edward Cullen!" Emmett teased. "Of course, you probably think they're going to sit around playing chess all night."

We all started laughing, including Esme.

"That's exactly what I was picturing, Emmett," I joked. "And I plan to hunt far enough away so that is the only image I receive regarding their interactions tonight."

"Amen to that, little brother," Jasper agreed. Everyone started laughing again. I could tell they were confused by my convivial demeanor. Was I really such a dull fellow then? I thought back over the past eighty odd years. Yep, I guess I was a regular stick in the mud. Well, all that was about to change. I had found a reason to embrace life in this existence. Bella was going to make me a new man.

"What are you waiting for, lazybones?" I called out, dashing out the back door and into the woods. I heard their laughter as they pounded behind me. I was the fastest and could outrun them if I wanted, but I slowed down to allow them to catch up to me.

"Rules for your contest, Emmett?" I asked lightheartedly.

"Okay, three animals, three different species. Animals must weigh over a hundred pounds. The first one to drain three different animals, bury them, and return to the house receives a forfeit from the last one back," he announced eagerly. "Ready, set, go!"

We all shot off to go our own ways. I decided I really wanted to win. I ran toward my secret meadow. I caught the scent of a herd of elk rather quickly. I jumped on one and drained it, disposing of the carcass neatly. I was extremely pleased to note a nearby lynx. This was my lucky day. I rapidly dispatched it before heading deeper into the wilderness. I found a lone timber wolf, its paw caught in a trap. It was chewing its own leg off trying to escape. I put the poor thing out of its misery and mangled the trap beyond repair. Poachers didn't belong in a national forest. I cleaned up after myself and headed back to the house. I had only been gone a few hours, able to find the necessary animals nearby.

I entered the house quietly, not wanting to disturb my parents if they were busy. A few minutes after I entered though, Carlisle came downstairs.

. . . Ahh, Edward. I was hoping it was you. . . . "Is everything okay, son? Esme told me you seemed rather bothered earlier," he mentioned casually, his love and compassion radiating out toward me. I smiled at him.

"All better now, Carlisle," I replied easily. "I just let myself get too thirsty."

He nodded understandingly. . . . I'm glad you resisted, son . . .

"So am I," I muttered under my breath. I knew he heard me anyway. He chuckled, slapped me on the back, and headed back upstairs to the master suite.

"Hey, Carlisle, note the time," I called after him. "I think I'm the first one back, so I guess I'll win the contest."

I decided to go back out and check on Charlie's house while waiting for my siblings to return. I ran over to the Swan residence. I heard their heartbeats and their breathing and knew the chief and his daughter were both asleep. I snuck in the back door. Her scent permeated the kitchen. My throat burned despite the blood I had gorged on earlier. I knew from the books I would get used to the burn, even learn to ignore it, and that Bella was worth the effort and the pain. I found the laundry room and saw two of her outfits in the dirty clothes hamper. Trying not to think of how this would look to a third party, I grabbed one of her dirty socks, thrusting it into my pocket. I then skedaddled back outside. I dashed into the woods, relieved to inhale the fresh air. I have myself one clean breath, before resigning myself to self-torture.

As I walked toward my house, I held the sock to my nose, inhaling deeply, forcing myself to become desensitized to her mouthwatering aroma. I decided not to go back inside the house. I perched in a tree instead, with a good view of the house, so I could watch for the return of my brothers and sisters. I continued to punish myself with her scent, forcing myself to learn to ignore it as I contemplated all the things I had learned about my Bella. Frankly, I was awestruck. A beautiful, innocent, intelligent, selfless human woman loved me, or would anyway. She saw me as an angel, instead of a monster. She was willing to give up everything to spend forever with me. I would treasure her from the very beginning this time, knowing she belonged with me and feeling confident in the strength of her feelings for me. No wasting precious time with regrets. The big question was how do I approach her? I sat in the tree for hours, considering and rejecting different scenarios. Finally, I decided I just had to see her face. The burn in my throat was painful, but manageable. I had gotten used to its constant presence for the past few hours.

I jumped down from the tree, maintaining the sock's proximity to my nose. I briefly pondered the fact that all of my siblings had yet to return. I mentally shrugged. My goal had been to make sure none of them were thirsty tomorrow for Bella's first day of school. I was quickly outside the Swan residence staring up at her bedroom window. It was wide open! Why would her window be open in the middle of winter? I tucked the sock back into my pocket and leapt up to her windowsill. She was sitting up in her bed reading. I gasped as I recognized the title and noticed three other books stacked on her bedside table. She looked up at the sound. Our eyes met, and I was lost.


	2. Bella's Package

_**Hey Pplz!**_

_**Please review, I tinkled with the story, and I've been getting better reviews! Keep it up! :)**_

_**Jastinne ;)  
**_

I was finishing packing my bags when I heard the doorbell. I opened the front door just in time to see the brown van drive away. I looked down and saw a square package on the front stoop. I bent down to lift it up and saw it was addressed to me. It got her just in time. I'd be on a plane to Forks tomorrow. I sighed and pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I'd made my choice and, by golly, I'd live by it. Even if it killed me. The box was heavier than I expected, and I lugged it back to my room. I didn't see any return address on it, and I wondered if Renee and Phil had gotten me a going away present. I tore into the box and was delighted to find four books. I loved reading, and now I had something new to read on the plane. At least these would help the first weekend pass by quickly. I'd much rather read than feel anxious about starting a new school on Monday. Mom was so sweet to think of me like that. I left my room to hunt her down. I found her in the garage, searching through boxes, a pile of discarded items surrounding her. I sighed. Oh, well. This time she can clean up her own mess.

"Thanks for the new books, Mom," I stated enthusiastically. She looked up at me wearing a puzzled expression.

"What books, honey?" How odd. Renee couldn't lie any better than I could, so I knew it wasn't her.

"Never mind," I answered, brushing off her query. "The flight takes off rather early tomorrow, so I'm going to bed right after dinner."

"Good idea, honey," she responded absently, her mind already back on her search. I shrugged and went to the kitchen to start dinner. I whipped up some spaghetti and ate at the table by myself. I knew my Mom would get to hers whenever her hunger was strong enough to break into her thoughts. Phil worked from nine to eleven, so I was used to eating alone.

I went back to my room, putting the final items into my bags. I sat on my bed, looking around my room, thinking about all the people and things I was leaving behind. I refused to give in to despair. I prepared for bed and got under the covers. This was the last night in this house, in this room, in this bed. Tomorrow, I would go to cold, dreary, rainy Forks to live with my father, whom I hadn't seen for several years. I did my best to will myself to sleep. I tossed and turned, my mind refusing to settle down and allow me a few hours of peace. Finally, I gave up on sleep.

I decided to start reading my new book, hoping it would help pass the time and calm my nerves. I grabbed it out of my carry-on where I had placed it. I settled up against the headboard with my legs under the covers. There were two pale hands holding a red apple under the title Twilight. I wondered what it was about. Time to find out. I opened it up to the prologue and began reading.

He left me. How could he leave me? I felt devastated, though clearly not nearly as devastated as I did in the book. I had hope, knowing there were still 2 2/3 books left in the series. I had to be up and at 'em in two short hours. I felt a few hot tears squeeze out as I closed my eyes, falling rapidly to sleep.

"Bella! Time to go!" I heard Renee's voice as she came into my bedroom. "Ready for Forks?" Then she leaned in and whispered, "You don't have to go. There's still time to change your mind."

"No, mom." I smiled and shook my head. "I just want to go to Forks."

"Oh, Okay." She kissed my forehead. "Have fun, sweetie. Don't forget to e-mail me every day."

"Mom, I'm not going yet." I sighed as I unwrapped the sweaty covers from around my body.

"Whatever." She sighed, but in an exaggerated way. "Get packed."

"Already did."

But Renee was out the door. "I'll be in the car."

I took my possibly last teenage shower in Phoenix, thinking hard as I did so. Did I really wanted to leave Phoenix? Did I want to go to dreary, rainy Forks?

I took a deep breath. Yes. I would be inconsiderate. Renee and Phil needed some time alone.

I finished packing and left my Phoenix home.

Renee and Phil were in the car, waiting for me.

"Ready to go, Bells?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Let's go, shall we?" he said, as he opened the door for me.

I muttered thanks.

As I got into the car, I remembered the package of books that had arrived for me the other day. I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out my unfinished New Moon. I fell lost into the book, and didn't even notice that we were leaving.

This Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen I've been reading about. He seemed so wonderful and charming and…..just mine. I felt like I already love him.

My jaw dropped as I realized I was getting into the book. I had to become a vampire or this thing named the Voturi would kill me? Who's Victoria, James, and Laurent? Who's this Jacob…Black? He seemed nice, and that' would be the type I want for a best friend. Except, he was a werewolf, according to the books.

I finished the book and dove into the preview of Eclipse. Cliffhanger. L

I had just pulled out eclipse and dove into the second chapter when Renee announced that we were at the airport. I said my Goodbyes to Renee and Phil and decided not to read Eclipse on the plane.

Charlie met me at the airport.

"Bells!" He grinned as he greeted me. "How are you?"

"Good." I smiled back.

"Home we go." He lifted one of my suitcases in one hand and held my hand in the other(Embarrassing, I know.). We traveled for two hours to Forks, a small, dreary, rainy town.

Once we got to the house, Charlie showed me my room. "It's my old office." he had said about it.

I had just smiled and nodded at that, lucky that I was not claustrophobic.

I settled down for a few minutes(maybe hours) and lost myself again in Eclipse.

By the end, I was completely stunned. I was being hunted? By this Victoria? Why had Edward kill--

"Bella?"

Charlie was calling me.

"Charlie?"

"Come downstairs here, please."

I ran downstairs.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I got you a truck." His grin was wide.

I stared at him.

"Come outside." He stood up, and gestured for me to come outside.

I stood up and followed him.

A man in a wheelchair with dark hair sat next to this strong looking muscular younger version of him.

The strong guy held up his hand and smiled a warm smile. "I'm Jacob Black."

My eyes widened. THIS was the Jacob I've read about. I smiled back crookedly.

"Billy." The man in the wheelchair held out his hand. We shook hands. Mine was lost in his strong grasp.

"This is your truck, Bella." Charlie gestured to the rusted orange truck behind Billy and Jacob.

"Whoa." All three men watched me with anxious expressions. "What's wrong?"

"I..I Love it!" I beamed.

Jacob, Charlie, and Billy sighed in relief. "Well, glad you like it." Then he turned to Charlie. "We have to go now. Working at the station today?"

Charlie nodded.

"Okay then. See you later." Billy rolled his way to his car.

Jacob stayed behind. "Nice meeting you." And without thinking, he put his lips swiftly up to my cheek. He ran to Billy.

Charlie checked his watch. "I have to go to the station. I'll be back at around ten. Are you okay here alone?"

I nodded.

He jumped over to this cruiser. "See you later, Bella."

I waved.

I went into the house

I went to my bedroom and took out Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I started on Breaking Dawn.

A thud came from downstairs, but I was too engrossed in Breaking dawn to notice. "It's too hot." I said aloud, and I opened the window up wide.

Just as soon I flipped to the next page, a shadow appeared by the window. I met it's eyes, and I became too stunned and lost to notice who it was.


	3. Authors apologies

_**Be aware: I know my first two chapters are the same as Deydreambeliever's Changing the future. I tinkled a little bit with the story, and I'm hoping for a compromise with Deydreambeliever. But I can assure you, my ending will be different from hers. **_

_**I would like to thank chinadoll816 for informing me about this little blunder.**_

_**Sincerely, twihard36**_


	4. The Meeting

_**The new and improved Chapter ¾! Merry Christmas! I hope I could get a Christmas Chapter before or during Christmas!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

My sock fell limply down my visitor's chest as it stared into my eyes.

I looked up at the figure as I fell completely into unconsciousness--so as I thought.

My visitor's black eyes were intently on me. After a few seconds, his eyes turned to Bronze. At that second, I knew who my visitor was.

"Edward!" I cried as I flung myself to him. He looked down on me, surprised. But he hugged me back.

"Bella?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with love and compassion.

"You're not fake!" I exclaimed gladly, inhaling the sweet scent that came off his skin(just like it said in New Moon )

"I am not." He smiled at me, with gratitude.

We sat down on my bed.

"Did you go hunting yet?" I asked him, who looked at me with loving eyes.

"I did." He pursed his lips, then let out this words. "I see your reading Twilight, too."

I nodded. "When I was still in Phoenix, a package came to my home, containing these four books. It told so much about me and you." I paused, looking into his eyes. He looked back, smiling. " I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella." He said. We sat there awkwardly with a uncomfortable silence. I broke it. "I guess we kiss now." I sighed. "I've never kissed anyone."

"Me neither." Edward sighed. "In my one hundred plus years of living, I've never kissed anyone."

"I think we start by holding hands." I said, grabbing his hand. He smiled.

"And I guess we lean in closer until our lips meet." He added, leaning in eagerly. I leaned in too.

There was a small distance between mine and Edward's lips. We closed it by leaning in quickly.

As our lips met, I felt a spark of electricity. My heart beat fast; for I had finally found true love.

I guess Edward felt the same thing, because he paused once our lips met.

I opened my mouth, inviting a French Kiss. I know it was my first kiss, and it was a really big step. But I felt comfortable around him. He accepted the invitation.

I closed my eyes, getting more of the sprit of the kiss. I finally found him. I thought. My soul mate.

I wanted to thank this Stephenie Meyer for clueing me in about Edward. For bringing me to him.

Just then, a thought struck me. I pulled away from Edward's lips.

"What's the date today?" I asked him.

"January 17th." he said. "Why?"

"You got a package holding the books, right?" Edward nodded.

"According to New Moon, I start school on January 18th, which is tomorrow." I frowned. "And I'll be ending sitting at the popular table, where I'll only fit in with Angela. I don't want to have an encounter with this Jessica and Lauren."

"You could sit at mine." he offered. I looked at him with Surprised eyes.

"Will your siblings be able to control my blood scent?" I asked.

"I'll do everything in my power to make that happen." he said. "You could invite Angela for moral support, if you want to."

I beamed. "Thanks."

"Now get to sleep." He cuddled against me in my sleep. "We'll discuss more about the Twilight saga tomorrow at school and tomorrow night here, or at my house. Just worry about getting to sleep."

So I closed my eyes, with him singing a tune--my lullaby? I didn't care. I found the love of my life, and I could worry about other things later.


	5. First Day Soothings

Edward's POV

It was Bella's first day. Yesterday, I had promised that she could sit at our table, with Angela, least she doesn't feel left out. But while Bella was sleeping, I ran to a store and picked up a piano so I could play her lullaby personally.

I arrived seconds before Bella woke up.

"Edward? Edward?" She cried as she sat up.

"I'm right here, love." I said. I could feel her heartbeat and breath stop for a second. I chuckled. I loved the effect I had on her.

"Oh, Edward, I--" She stopped dead when she saw the piano in the middle of her room. "What's this?"

"My piano." I answered. "Do you want to hear your lullaby?"

Bella smiled. "Yes please." She paused. "What about Charlie?"

"At the station." I answered. "Working."

Bella exhaled. "Play." she commanded.

I poised my fingers directly over the keys. As I played, Bella's eyes filled with tears. She applauded softly as I finished.

I stood up and bowed playfully, which made Bella chuckle and to stand up and applaud louder. I sat down, as well as she did.

"Was that my lullaby?" she asked, a smile on her face.

I nodded.

"That was amazing." she said, shaking her head.

I gave her a kiss, and she kissed me back. "That was a wonderful song. Maybe next time, I'll play something for you."

"You don't have to. You've already put music in my life." She opened her mouth to argue, until--

As if on cue, some sunlight poured through Bella's window, and I sparkled. She looked at me with awe, as if I was a candy to a baby.

"Whoa, Edward. I--"

"Shh." I smiled. "Get Dressed. I'll be in the kitchen."

I ran down at vampire speed to the kitchen, taking Pop-Tarts and putting them in the toaster. I prepared the table for Bella and I.

And at that moment, Bella chose to come down.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something."

With her face grave and expression unreadable, I knew something was wrong.


	6. The Talk

_**Bella's POV**_

_I was standing in the middle of the meadow. Red-eyed people--no, vampires--stood in front of me. Next to them were werewolves._

_A werewolf and a dark haired vampire---Aro?--came to me. "This dog told me everything."_

_The wolf growled, his red-brown fur seemed to move for a second._

_I recognized the fur as soon as it shivered. "Jacob!" I screamed. "Why?" I exclaimed. The force of betrayal dawned over me again after a few years ago that he sold me out from Charlie for riding a motorcycle. _

"_They broke the treaty. They told a human." Jacob glared at me. "And they bit a human." Jacob smirked._

"_Don't you think that's prone for punishment?" _

_Aro nodded. "Yes. Yes that is."_

_Jacob smirked and leaned in.. "That's what you get for not marrying me."_

_Just then, a growl came beside me. It was Edward. "Now, Jacob Black, why the hell would you bring the Volturi into this? Bella chose me, and you have to respect--"_

"_Whatever, you bloodsucker." Jacob laughed meanly. "Punish them."_

_Aro leaned into me. He bit me, and after that, all I saw was darkness._

The dream veered off at that point.

"Edward? Edward?" I looked around desperately for him. _Did he leave?_

"Right here, love."

I felt my heartbeat stop for a minute. He chuckled.

"Oh, Edward, I---" I was about to continue about my dream, but I stopped when I saw a piano in the middle of the room. "What's that?"

"My piano." I smiled her favourite crooked smile. "Do you want to hear your lullaby?"

I nodded. But I froze. "What about Charlie?"

"He went to the station." he answered simply.

"Then play." I walked over to the piano and sat beside Edward.

Edward's fingers were poised over the piano keys before I came and sat down beside him. Before he played, he looked into my eyes and smiled. Then he began.

Tears welled up in my eyes as he played. It was the best tune I've ever heard. When he finished, I applauded softly, lost in thought.

He stood up and bowed. I snickered and stood up and applauded louder and harder.

"Was that my lullaby?" I asked Edward, a smile on my face.

He nodded.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. "That was amazing. Next time, I'm going to play you something."

"You don't have to."

I opened my mouth, but I thought better of it and closed it.

"That was amazing." I said instead, repeating what I said earlier.

"What?" Edward looked at me with loving eyes. "The song or the kiss?"

"Both." I said. Sunlight poured through the window and Edward sparkled.

It was amazing. I looked at his face in awe, which looked like it was all in glitter.

"Whoa, Edward, I--" I began to stammer, but Edward interrupted me.

"Shh." He said. "Get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen."

And with one, smooth movement, Edward left my room.

I sighed as I slipped on my Phoenix Coyotes baseball-styled jersey(v-neck J) and my leggings. My dream--it signified something. I knew it did. I thought back to Jacob yesterday. So muscular. So sweet and charming. So why did Stephenie Meyer say that Edward and Jacob had problems?

There was just one thing to do. It was time to discuss more about the books with Edward. Now.

I went downstairs. "Edward, I have to talk to you." I said, my face grave.

"What's wrong?" he asked, an anxious expression on his face.

"About Stephenie Meyer. And Jacob Black." I said.

A growl rumbled deep in Edward's chest. "Jacob Black. I swear to god that dog will be--"

"But he's one of my best friends." I said, my face falling.

Edward's determined look fled off his face and a look of concern replaced it.

"I had a dream yesterday. You and Jacob are on Bad terms. You NEED to be friends with him of the events that happened in New Moon and Eclipse will happen!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. So we'll call the dog." he muttered. "But not now, okay."

"Fine." I relaxed. "Now…when can I meet your family?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Tommorrow. They are busy today. I want them to meet my new girlfriend." He slipped my hand around mine.

_Girlfriend_. My heart felt giddy at that word and smiles went all over.

"Now" he paused, letting drama sink in. "Ready to knock down Forks High?"


	7. Lunch Time

_**Bella's POV**_

"Wow. Forks High." I said as Edward and I stepped into the school.

I looked around me, taking in the sight and the smell of the school.

"You'd better go to the office." Edward said, his cold hand grasping mine.

"Come with me." I begged, giving me my best puppy dog eyes. It worked.

His mouth touched my cheek. "All right, Isabella." He smiled.

"Bella!!!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. He pulled me towards him and hugged me. "I can sense you're really scared. Don't worry." he pressed his lips to mine. "I'm here."

Unfortunately, that kiss was witnessed by Jessica and Lauren.

"Oh! My! God!" Jessica said, her mouth wide open.

"Edward Cullen kissing the new girl?" Lauren's mouth opened in shock. "That is so gossip worthy."

The two fled, spreading the news of me and Edward.

I sighed. Edward began kissing me again. "Ignore them." he whispered. Then he held my hand all the way to the office.

Mrs. Cope sat behind a desk and gave me a schedule. Luckily, I was placed in most of Edward's classes.

Classes in here was much easier than it was in Phoenix. Maybe that was because of Edward, who always encouraged me. When Lunch Time rolled around, I felt refreshed from all of Edward's kisses during break.

"I'll be at my table." he whispered to me. "Come with Angela." He pointed to a girl with straight black hair and white glasses looking for a table. "And you'd better get there before Jessica does." Now Jessica was heading for Angela. I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek, then fled for Angela.

I arrived at Angela seconds before Jessica did.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course." She smiled, and held a hand out. "I'm Angela."

"Bella." I shook her hand with a smile.

We walked around the cafeteria, as I pretended to look for a table. Most of the tables were full, but Edward's place had two chairs free. I smiled secretly.

Why don't we sit there?" I asked, pointing to Edward's table.

Angela squirmed. "Um..I'm not very sure…."

"Give it a try." I said. I pulled her and her tray to Edward.

"Can we sit with you guys?" I asked.

A strong, muscular boy--Emmett?--- smiled at me. "Sure."

I looked at Edward. _Did you tell them about me yet?_

He nodded.

The remaining Cullens stared at me like I had a giant pimple on my nose. The blonde---Rosalie?---looked at me with awe, and the pixie--Alice?----was looking staright with a blank expression on her face. And the blonde boy---Jasper?---looked at me intently.

Angela looked at Edward. "I heard that you planted your lips on some girl in this school. Is that true?"

I blushed. Jasper licked his lips. Angela inclined her head toward me.

Edward looked stunned for a second. Then he rolled his eyes. "Rumours. I assume Jessica or Lauren told you?"

Angela nodded.

"Then it's not true."

Angela blushed.

Lunch time continued and Angela began mingling with Alice. _This is great._ I beamed. _Angela's sitting with us earlier that Stephenie expected.  
_

In the middle of the lunch period, Ben Cheney made his way over to our table. Angela gazed lovingly at him.

"Hey, Angie." He said as he reached our table. Angela blushed.

"Um...hi." she said shyly.

"Can you sit at our table? I need to ask you something." he said, looking at the remaining of us.

Rosalie growled. Emmett clenched his fists. Jasper picked at his food.

And Alice's eyes turned black--but not with hunger---with fury.

Edward's jaw clenched. I assumed that he was reading Ben's thoughts.

"Yeah. Sure." As Ben turned around, she squealed. "Thanks for letting me sit here, guys." She smiled at Alice. "Can I sit here tommorrow?"

Alice's eyes changed, her eyes going from black to bronze, clearly touched by Angela's offering. "Sure. You're welcome here, anytime."

Angela smiled. "Thanks." She waved, and Ben's arm was around Angela's waist as they walked to Ben's table.

As soon as Angela and Ben was out of earshot, the Cullens stared at me.

"Who's this?" Rosalie asked Edward. As he was to respond, Alice cut him off.

"Isabella Swan." She said, still looking straight ahead with a blank expression. "Daughter of Charlie Swan. Edward's soulmate. They met because of this so-called package that was sent to the last week. One more thing: she knows about us."

Edward and I looked at Alice with surprise. We--I---didn't think she would look into our future that quick.

"Vamp's out of the bag now, Cullen." Emmett teased.

"How'd you find out?" Jasper said quietly. I looked at him, surprised.

"Tell you when I come to your house tommorrow." I said.

"You're coming to our house tommorrow?" Rosalie arched up one eyebrow.

"Why not today?" Alice said. My glance went to Edward.

"Edward said that you guys were busy!" I exclaimed.

The Cullens's heads whipped to Edward. "Why not today?" Jasper asked. "I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love to meet your new soulmate. And--"

"Wait, aren't we going to Seattle today because of that Mountain Lion close-up forest?" Emmett interupted. "I want me some mountain lions."

"Then it's settled." Rosalie smiled. "Tommorrow. We'll prepare Esme and Carlisle."

"Thanks, guys." I smiled.

The bell rang.

"Class Time." Rosalie cursed under her breath.

"I'm so tired of this!" Emmett sighed.

"Well, we do have many more High School years to live through." Alice sighed in defeat. She picked up the plate of human food and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Can I have that?" I asked Alice. "Better than it going to waste." I muttered under my breath.

Alice chuckled. "Knock yourself out." she said, handing me the plate.

The bell rang again, and I hugged each one of the Cullens before I headed to class.


	8. The Kiss

_**Bella's POV**_

I arrived home, being utterly bored and un amused. Edward was out hunting with the rest of his family, and wouldn't be back until later. Charlie had a double-shift, he wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

So until Edward came, I made myself some dinner, and watched some TV. By ten, the doorbell rang.

It was Edward.

"How are ya, Bella?" He asked, his eyes gold and gorgeous.

"Good." I smiled.

"It's ten o'clock." he informed me. "You should get to sleep now."

I obeyed. "I'm pretty tired."

"I'll meet you in your bedroom." He closed the door and ran vampire speed up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs, too, in human speed and fixed up my hair and threw on my Victoria Secret silk Pjs. Then I went into the bedroom, where Edward was waiting, bemused.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Love." He said, beaming.

I closed the door and turned off the light then turned on my lamp. In the dark, the light from the lamp caused a reflection on Edward's skin. And suddenly, I wondered what a kiss felt like.

I sat on the bed next to him.

"I've always wondered…"

"Yes?" He said.

"What does a kiss--a real kiss---feel like?" I asked.

"Want to find out?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't move." he whispered.

I obeyed. He leaned in. I leaned in too, to help him. Then our lips touched. He leaned back a bit, then thrust his lips back.

We started to kiss more and more, I wrapped my arms around him to get more into the sprit of the kiss. And then he leaned in more, and we both fell on the bed. He was on top of me, and I closed my eyes and puckered my lips more. Then we sat up and he held me in his arms. I held the collar of his shirt. Then we let go. And then I started kissing him again. We landed on the bed, with him on top of me.

"Wow, Edward." I said, as I let go of him. "That was beautiful."

"Wasn't it?" he asked. Then he started to kiss me again.

"Stop!" I suddenly blurted out. He looked at me, shocked.

"Can we sit up?" I asked. "I feel uncomfortable with you on top of me. And close your eyes, or you don't really mean it. It's a known fact, you know."

He chuckled. "Gladly." he said, and he pulled me up from laying on the bed. When we were finally sitting up, we leaned in again.

We kept kissing until we heard a car.

My eyes widened. "Charlie!" I hissed.

"Pretend to sleep." he said. "It's twelve o'clock. After one hour of kissing, you'd think you'd feel tired."

I snickered. "Yeah, actually, I am."

"Then sleep." He said.

I closed my eyes, and it seemed like half a second later that Edward woke me up.

"He's asleep." Edward said. "He checked on you. I'd say you did a great job acting like you were sleeping." He applauded jokingly.

"I wasn't acting." I rolled my eyes. I sat up groggily. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock." he said.

"I'm going to visit your family tommorrow, right?" I asked Edward. He nodded.

"So when are you and I going to make it official in front of Charlie?" I asked.

"Maybe two days after you meet my family." he said. "Just let him meet Alice first. Stephenie says he is delighted by her Cullen charm, right?"

I snorted, but nodded

"Just let him meet Alice tommorrow, after you meet mine, so he could get a little taste of the family. And then talk about me after she leaves. Then the next day, talk more about me. And then, I'll come there--with Alice as safeguarding, of course." He shot a dazzling grin at me.

I sat there speechless. Then I began to clap rythimaticly. "Great Plan. Great Plan."

He smiled. "Now go to sleep." He layed down, pulling me down with him.

The dream I had next night popped into my mind, but the moment was so beautiful that I wanted to save it for later. I closed my eyes, with him lovingly watching me.

He kissed my hair, and I slept, cuddling into his chest.

_**Whoa. That was a bit intense.**_


	9. A Drive in the Woods

_**Bella's POV**_

"I'm nervous!" I exclaimed.

Edward looked at me, a hint of nervousness in his eyes as well. "Don't worry, Bells." he said. "It'll be okay. Besides, you've already met Rosalie. And you got along better with her than Stephenie said in the books. Just please, behave yourself."

I giggled. "I will." I said, pressing up on my toes so I could touch my lips to his.

"Let's go now." He said, opening the door of his silver Volvo.

As we backed up, I caught a sight of Angela and Ben. Angela had sat with us during today's lunch, saying she couldn't find a table. But Edward said later that in her thoughts, she said that she couldn't resist the Cullens.

Angela spotted me, and I gave her a thumbs up. She gave me a big, glossy smile back. Earlier, she said during the lunch yesterday, Ben asked to be her boyfriend. She had accepted(of course!) and I was happy that it finally happened.

As we pulled out of the Parking lot, I caught sight of Jessica and Lauren, fuming and scowling. I shot them a death glare. Edward gripped my hand.

"Don't worry about Jessica and Lauren." His upper lip curled up. "Their having crude thoughts about a new girl dating a gorgeous Cullen."

I groaned. "When will they realize that you're mine?!"

"Soon." He said, putting his lips to my cheek. "We're getting close."

Edward gotten out of his 50 miles/hr and increased it to 120/hr.

"Edward! Slow down!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me, an amused expression on his face. "Do you want to drive?"

I sighed. "I would if I knew this place!" I exclaimed.

We went deeper into the forest, to me as it seemed. Then we finally pulled into the driveway.

My breath paused for a second as I looked at the house. A really big house. Edward paused in front of the house, then stopped the engine. Then he went around and opened my door.

I stared at the house in nervousness.

Edward touched his lips to my lips for comfort. It worked. I was gushing.

He helped me get out of his Volvo.

As we approached the door, he gripped my hand.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

I opened the door, to find six vampires staring me down, with absolute hunger.


	10. Meeting the Family

_Bella's POV_

Carlisle, a blonde, middle aged man was the only Cullen, like Edward, that didn't stare me down with their thirsty black eyes.

"Welcome, Bella." Carlisle said, his gold eyes filled with welcoming. I smiled shyly, as Emmett and Rosalie escaped into the Living Room .

I looked around in awe. On the ceiling, there was a little skylight(it only aimed for the grand piano below) and below the skylight was the piano, a violin, and a guitar.

A growl came from my left. Jasper, unable to control my scent, ran vampire speed upstairs, his shirt over his mouth and nose.

Esme, a middle aged woman with caramel colored hair, looked after Jasper with a worried expression.

"Alice, go look after Jasper." Esme breathed in a voice I almost couldn't catch.

Alice nodded, and with sending me a dazzling smile, she zoomed up the stairs.

"Let's sit down, shall we? There are ladies present." I said, quoting Alice in New Moon.

Esme, Carlisle, and Edward laughed; it sounded like a dozen tinkling bells.

"We shall." Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

We went into the living room, and sat on the couches. Esme and Carlisle sat on a couch closer to Emmett and Rosalie, who were watching some drama show on TV and not paying attention to the rest of us, and Edward and I sat on the couch closest to the foot of the stairs.

"Does she know--?" Esme asked Edward.

I nodded for Edward.

"How'd you find out?" Carlisle asked, his bronze eyes flickering to Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett leaned in closer to me, obviously curious. Alice stood by the foot of the stairs, with Jasper lingering behind her. Though Jasper couldn't control my scent , his curiosity reigned more than his thirst.

All eyes were on me now. I gulped, and opened my mouth to speak.

But Edward, sensing my nervousness, spoke for me.

"Remember that package you gave me last week, Esme?" Edward asked Esme. When she nodded, he continued.

"It contained four books in it. Series? The Twilight Saga. It includes everything about us. Even the Volturi and Tanya is there. And--"

"Wait." Carlisle held up one hand. "Where are these books?"

"Wait here." Edward ran upstairs, and in a fraction of a second, he came back with Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn in his marble-hard hands. He handed them to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle flipped through the pages of Twilight. "It's blank."

Esme looked puzzled. "Why is it blank?"

Edward and I shrugged.

"But New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn's filled." I commented.

Carlisle opened New Moon while Esme opened Eclipse. Sure enough, the pages were loaded aplenty with words.

"We're changing Twilight." I said. "Edward and I were supposed to meet two weeks from now."

"The future of us relied on Meyer." Edward said flatly.

"What's it about?" Jasper asked in a monotone. Probably not breathing.

"I'm just going to tell you about Twilight." I said. "You could read the other three ."

"So?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Tell us about Twilight."

I took a deep breath, and breathed it out. "Ittellsthestoryofme,,,. ,,butEdwardcomesandsavestheday,,wegotoprom." I took another breath. "Simple."

Luckily to vampire hearing, I didn't have to repeat the breath I'd lost. "Oh, that's nice." Esme said.

"I'll review the last three books." Carlisle declared. "Let's see what this Meyer character knows." Carlisle smiled at me, then stood up. "It was nice meeting you Bella." He walked human speed to the kitchen.

Jasper, leapt up the stairs, carrying the guitar from the grand piano with him. Without Edward noticing, I climbed up the stairs after Jasper, with Alice following Carlisle to the kitchen.

I followed Jasper to a room on the third floor. I stayed back for a little bit, then followed Jasper.

He was sitting on the floor, playing something. First I thought it was a game controller, but then I noticed he was singing, too. I sat on the floor next to him.

He looked up, and immediately stopped playing. I applauded quietly.

"Thanks." He said.


	11. Music Lessons

_**Bella's POV**_

"So you play guitar?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded, his black eyes turning to bronze. "Yeah. In my human years, my family was a musical one. My mom teached me how to play the guitar."

"Well, that's cool." Immediately, my mind flashed back to the day Edward played me my lullaby, and I said I'd play him something back. Maybe---

_Bella? What the hell are you thinking? _A voice yelled in the back in my head. _He could kill you._

"Hello? Forgive and Forget!" I said mentally. "So, Jasper-" I said.

"Yeah?" He said, his curious gold eyes examining me.

"I wanted to play Edward a song, since he played me a lullaby." I confessed. "And I want to learn how to play the guitar."

"Yeah. Okay." He said, smiling. "I'll give you the basics."

He went behind me, giving me his guitar, and placing my fingers in the correct spots.

"Play." he said.

And at that second, Edward charged into the door.

"Bella?" he said, with a anxious expression on his face. "Where were you?"

"Jasper was just playing me something." I said, standing up, and giving Jasper his guitar. I faced Jasper. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he saluted. _Tommorrow? _he mouthed.

I nodded.

Edward and I walked out of the little room, where Alice was waiting downstairs, black eyes furious.


	12. Charlie and Alice

_Bella's POV_

Alice stared at me on the way to my car. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked.

"You and Jasper." she said, her eyes going black as pitch.

"He was teaching me how to play a guitar." I said. "You know Edward played me my lullaby."

Alice nodded.

"Well, I'm working on a song for Edward. And Jasper wanted to teach me guitar."

"Oh." Alice's black eyes went to bronze and she looked like she was going to blush, if that was possible. "Sorry."

"S'okay." I waved to Edward, who was waving at the front door of the house.

We climbed into my new Chevy. "Ready to knock down Charlie?"

"Yes I am." She said, laughing.

Alice tuned on the radio and we drove in silence as we listened to the tunes.

As I quietly sang Daughtry, Alice piped up.

"You have a wonderful voice." she said.

I looked at her, puzzled.

"I heard you singing." she said.

I blushed.

"There's no need to be ashamed. You have a beautiful voice." Alice started applauding, as if it would help.

I moaned. "Please. Please Stop."

Alice stopped dead. "Well, we're almost here." I said.

"Charlie's here, too." Alice said.

"I know."

We pulled into my driveway.

"Bella?!" Charlie's voice came from the door. "Where have you been?"

"I went to my friend's house." I said.

Charlie went into sight.

"Who?"

"Alice Cullen." I said.

"Alice Cullen?" Charlie looked surprise.

Alice stepped out of the truck, smiling at Charlie. "Hi, Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie." He smiled back a toothy grin. "Come in."

Turns out I didn't have to worry about dinner after all--Charlie picked up some Popeyes on the way home. So Alice(who faked eating it), Charlie, and I wolfed down some biscuits and mildly spicy chicken.

"So, Alice…" Charlie said.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"How's Carlisle doing? I haven't heard from him for a long time."

"Oh." She smiled. "He's doing okay. Bella's become a return customer."

I blushed.

Charlie chuckled.

We wolfed down more biscuits, and watched some Hockey Games(to which I grimaced to.).

"Well, Charlie, I'd better go now." Alice said, checking the clock. It was ten o'clock, and her eyes were pitch black thirsty.

"All right." Charlie smiled at Alice, his eyes a little sad. "Alice, you are welcome here any time."

"Okay." Without another word, she ran into the forest.

"Bye, Alice!" I said, pretending there was a car there.

"Nice kid." he said. Then he turned to face me, a stern expression on his face. "I hear rumours about you and Edward Cullen."

I stiffened. But I answered; "What kind?"

"Romance." he stiffened.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right dad. It's probably not true. Edward's a friend of mine. Nothing more."

"Okay." Charlie said. But he still didn't look convinced.

I ran up to my room, impatient for the kiss that awaited me there.


	13. Confronting

_Bella's POV_

Edward, black eyes in waiting, glared at me as I went into the bedroom.

As I went into the bedroom, he said; "What's up with you and Jasper?"

"Nothing." I said, defensive.

"I'm glad you're getting along with Jasper." he said. "Just to clear things up. But you two seemed really cozy in there, and I--"

"Shh." I pressed my lips to his to make him calm down. It worked. He kissed me back, but then pulled away. "I want answers." he demanded.

I sighed. "It's a surprise, Edward. I love you. And I love Jasper too, but just as a brother. He's helping me with the surprise." I admitted.

"Oh. Okay." Edward said, relaxing. "You should explain to Alice. She's fuming."

"I already did." I said. "She knows about the surprise."

_And I have to write a song, and learn how to play the guitar. _I thought. _Piece of Cake._

"I'm meeting with Jasper tomorrow, to work on the surprise." I said.

"Oh. Okay." he said, but he still didn't look convinced. "Just as long as it's nothing more."

"Okay." I said. "I love you, Edward."

He relaxed, and I could see love burning in his eys. "I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan. You will always be mine." He paused. "Speaking of which, how'd things go with Charlie? His mind had horrifying, to him, pictures of us getting married. Right after you talked to him, he was still worrying obsessively, pictures of us kissing in his head."

"But I told him that we were just friends!" I exclaimed."Aren't we going to make it official two days from now?" I asked.

"Hopefully." he said, his eyes bronze."You should sleep now." He pressed his lips to mine.

"Wait!" I pulled my lips away from his. "How can I sleep when you're kissing me?"

"Just try." He said, pressing his lips to mine again. "Sleep now."

And I slept, cuddling into his chest.


	14. Singing and Playing

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward, after school the next day, dropped me off at his house.

"I'll be hunting in the woods over there." He pointed to the forest in front of us. "Have fun with Jasper." And with a kiss and a hug, he ran into the woods.

I sighed as I came into the Cullen's house. Carlisle and Esme were out to dinner, and Emmett and Rosalie was hunting with Edward. Alice and Jasper were still here, I told them earlier that I wrote the lyrics(which I found in a garbage can in the music room.). And they wanted to hear them.

I ran upstairs in the house, and went to that little room where Jasper had almost helped me play guitar.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor, where Jasper was tuning up a guitar.

Before I could open my mouth to say "Hi.", they turned around.

"Bella." Alice smiled.

"You have the lyrics?" Jasper asked.

I handed them over.

_I am an old woman named after my mother_

_My old man is another child that's grown old_

_If dreams were thunder and lightning was desire_

_This old house would've burnt down a long time ago_

_Make me an angel that flies from Montgomery_

_Make me a poster of an old rodeo_

_Just give me one thing that I can hold on to_

_To believe in this living is just a hard way to go_

"This is Angel from Montgomery." Jasper shook his head. "It's perfect for you and Edward. Where did you find it?" he asked.

"In a garbage can in the music room." I said proudly.

"Can you sing it?" Alice asked. I shot a look at her.

"Yeah. Sing it." Jasper said, shooting me a look of encouragement.

I gathered up all my breath.

"_I am an old woman named after my mother_

_My old man is another child that's grown old_

_If dreams were thunder and lightning was desire_

_This old house would've burnt down a long time ago_

_Make me an angel that flies from Montgomery_

_Make me a poster of an old rodeo_

_Just give me one thing that I can hold on to_

_To believe in this living is just a hard way to go"_

Jasper and Alice sat there for a second, stunned. Then they began to applaud.

"You're good, Bella." Jasper said, after they were done. "You'll work great with the guitar."

"I'll show you the basics." Jasper said, going behind me once again. He placed my fingers in the places again, and then stepped back. "Play." he commanded.

I strummed, and a actual tune came out! I beamed.

And Edward ruined it again, charged in the door.

"Bella. I'm reading minds saying that Charlie's coming here." he said, pulling my hand. "Alice, Jasper. Downstairs."

And at that second, he left the room.

I exchanged secret smiles with Jasper and Alice, and then the three of us followed Edward downstairs.


	15. Facing The Music

_**I have no hate towards the Vampire Diaries. It is a very good show, and I myself is a REALLY REALLY big fan of it. **_

_**Plz enjoy =)**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I ran deep into the forest, Emmett and Rosalie paces in front of me.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Emmett snickered, jumping on a bear and quickly sucking all it's blood. "You better hurry up, or Rose and I will get all the mountain lions!"

I sighed and ran faster into the trees, catching a bear on my own.

_Is there anything wrong, Edward? _Rosalie asked mentally.

I shook my head, side to side, glad that someone has noticed my attitude._Dude, can I hunt with Rose? _Emmett asked. _She never looked more hotter in this light._

_Edward, can I go alone with Emmett? Please? _Rosalie was now pleading.

I snickered, and let them off. "Sure, you guys." With a beam, Emmett and Rosalie jumped into the bushes, hoping to suck some blood from an unfortunate animal.

I sighed as I ran deeper into the forest. Bella was meeting up with Jasper again, to discuss some kind of 'surprise.' Frankly, I didn't believe that theory

In all my distress, I captured an elk and devoured it's blood in two swift seconds.

Then I heard it.

"_WHERE IS ISABELLA?" _Then the mind contained pictures of Bella and me in a wedding wardrobe.

"_That's it! I'm going to Carlisle's!"_

I hissed. Charlie!

I ran to my house as fast as I could, hoping to hear a sign of Charlie. But the only thing I heard was

guitar.

I stood on the front driveway, and a car pulled up. A _police car._

I ran quickly into the house, and ran up the stairs, and opened the door to a beaming Bella and a proud Alice and Jasper. They didn't seem to notice that I was there.

I quickly surfed Alice and Jasper's minds.

_Bella is so good. I wonder how things will turn out at the real thing. I told her she was a good singer. (Alice)_

_I am so proud of her. I am such a good teacher! (Jasper.)_

"Bella!" I growled, and Alice, Jasper, and Bella's heads rotated , obviously surprised.

"Charlie's coming here." I said. "Alice. Jasper. Downstairs." Without waiting for Bella, I left the room.

The doorbell rang.

"Showtime." Jasper muttered.

"Don't hold your breath." I said, glaring at him. Then I spoke in a clear voice, for Bella's ears to pick up. "Okay, Alice, Bella, you watch TV." I said.

Alice walked over to the TV and turned it to the CW. "Check."

"Jasper and I will be arm-wrestling over there." I pointed to the dining table.

Bella looked at me. "Can't we just make it official in front of Charlie right now?" she asked.

I looked at her, sceptical. "Is that what you really want?"

She nodded.

_I thought she and Jasper would make it official. _I fumed. I looked over at Alice, who was sitting on the couch with Bella, watching the Vampire Diaries.

_I cannot believe this lie. _She eyed me.

She got it too! I shot a grimace at her.

_Did Stephenie get to these TV shows, too?_

Oh.

The doorbell rang again.

_I have a permit! Open Cullen! _Charlie was fuming.

"I'll open the door. Bella, Alice, get ready. Jasper, table. Now." I hissed through my teeth.

I ran to the door, and opened it.

"Hello, Charlie." I said oh-so-casually.

"Cullen." He hissed. "Where's Bella?"

I pointed to the TV where Bella and Alice were 'watching and crying' over someone's death on Vampire Diaries. Apparently, Vampires there die by being beaten up by a family member.

Just then, Bella stood up, a smile plastered on her face. "Dad, I guess you've met my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"_Boyfriend?" _Charlie's face turned a strange shade of purple. He practically hissed as he spoke these words: "Bella. Outside. Now."

He closed the door behind him.

I could hear the conversation as it took place:

"_Isabella Marie Swan." He hissed. "What have I told you about having a boyfriend?"_

_Bella flushed. "We had this talk when I was ten! I'm seventeen!"_

"_Just say it!" He demanded._

"_It's inappropriate." Bella muttered._

"_Yes. It. Is." He fumed._

"_But I'm more mature than most seventeen year olds." Bella fumed, glaring._

"_I still don't want you to go near that--" He paused. "How old is he, anyway?"_

"_Seventeen." Bella said. "He's the youngest."_

_Blood rushed to Charlie's face. "Oh. Okay. I thought he was nineteen, or something."_

_Bella smirked. "So can I date him?" she asked._

"_Just as long as he's seventeen." He warned._

"_Thanks, dad." Bella wrapped her arms around her father. _I smirked.

Charlie and Bella came in, and I exchanged a secret smile with Bella. She beamed.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." he said, winking at me. Then he turned to Bella. "See you at home, Bells. Don't worry about dinner. Billy and Jacob Black's coming over and Billy'

s bringing Ragu. You could bring Eddie if you want."

"Thanks, Dad." Bella smiled. "See ya later."

Charlie shot one last, proud smile at me and Bella. According to him, he was just glad that she was dating someone her age. =)

I sighed and relief. "Glad that's over."

"Yeah." she said, and she pressed her lips to mine.

"Wait." she pulled away. I looked at her expectantly. _Maybe she's going to break up with me and go with Jasper. Whopee._

Alice seemed to read my mind. "Edward, it's a surprise. Wait for..." She looked up, and I knew that meant she was having a vision. I watched it with her.

_Bella is sitting on the bed, singing and playing as Edward looks at her with awe_. Alice's vision the cuts to a wall, which a calendar is hanging of Bella and I. Alice's vision then closes up on a date: September 13th.

"September 13th." She finished.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's a surprise!" She insisted. "Anyway, this is a perfect dinner to befriend Jacob."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Who's Jacob?"

"Werewolf." Edward whispered.


	16. Encounter

_**Bella's POV**_

"Why werewolf?" Alice wrinkled her nose. "They stink."

"Because in Stephenie Meyer's books, Edward and Jacob vie for my love." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "If they were friends, do you think they would almost kill each other just for me?"

Alice looked stunned. Then she seemed to snap out of her stunned world, and shook her head slowly.

"That's why we need to befriend him." I said, flipping my red-brown hair out of my eyes. "See you later, Al." I gave Alice a quick hug.

"One thing." She said, and we pulled back. "Never call me Al."

I chuckled. "Goodbye, _Alice."_

Edward and I walked out the door, hand in hand. But his hand was clenched hard; it was almost like he refused to hold me.

"Why do we have to go to meet Stinky, anyway?" He grumbled.

I creased my forehead. "Don't you want to avoid the love triangle?"

He glared at me. "How many members are in the love triangle?"

"You and Jacob." I said, puzzled.

"Isn't Jasper in it too?" He asked.

I grinded my teeth. "He. Is. Helping. Me. With. A. Surprise."

Edward snarled. "Doesn't. Seem. Like. That. To. Me."

We climbed in my Chevy silently, and it was like that when we left the Cullen mansion.

Until I started singing _quietly_ to the radio, and like Alice, _someone_ had to react.

"You have a good voice." he said, his voice seething with pleasure.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression, but I decided to let it go.

"We're almost there." I said.

Edward was now rolling his eyes. "You think after running to your house every night, I still wouldn't know where you house is."

I laughed and leaned in closer to him. "Behave."

"I will." he promised, pressing his lips to mine.

I pulled back, disappointed because of the Green Light.

Edward chuckled., "We'll save that for bedtime."

I smiled.

We arrived at Charlie's, and the Black's cruiser was in front of our driveway.

I sighed. "Here we go."

Edward chuckled, then pressed his lips to mine.

A growl interrupted our kiss. I pulled back to see Edward staring straight, glaring.

I followed his glance and gasped.

A russet, red-brown wolf stood in front of my truck, it's eyes darting back and forth between me and Edward.

That could only mean one thing.

Before Edward could stop me, I climbed out of my truck. "Jake?" I asked the wolf.

Jacob-wolf's mouth dropped open, exposing sharp, pointy teeth.

Edward was by my side at once. "Bella, what are you doing talking to a dog?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, it's Jacob."

Jacob let out a growl, and in one second, a shudder went down the wolf's spine. In the wolf's place, a muscular boy with shot, black hair.

_Jacob._

Gone was the black hair that surrounded his face like a curtain. Gone was the soft arms of childhood. In it's place was strong arms of adulthood, and….

My mouth dropped open as I saw a nude Jacob.

Edward, however, was not shocked; his eyes darted to Jacob's face. "I'm going to get you some clothes, Black, and then we'll compromise."

"On what, bloodsucker?" Jacob growled, but Edward already took off in the woods.

After the wind has settled down, I stared awkwardly at Jacob, careful to avoid…

"How have you been?" I asked cheerfully, keeping me distracted from looking at….

"Good." He said, hard. "Except for the fact that I'm a teenage werewolf." He stared at me intensely, as I swayed awkwardly from side to side. "How'd you find out?" he said.

"I had a feeling." I flipped my red-brown hair over my shoulder.

To save me from more awkward moments, Edward came. "I have your clothes, Black." He threw Jake a baseball jersey, some baggy jeans, socks and shoes, and underwear. He put the underwear on quickly, blushing. More quietly, he put on the shirt and jeans. When he finished, he stood up straight, and started glaring at Edward.

"What do you want?"


	17. Update

_**Hello, pplz!**_

_**I will be adding chapters to the following stories:**_

_**The Package**_

_**One of a kind**_

_**A Christmas to Remember  
**_

_**As for Fate, I am planning to delete, since there is not many reviews. To save Fate, it is up to YOU to decide if Fate stays or goes. To save Fate, it is simple....**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Twihard36**_


End file.
